The present invention relates generally to a detector circuit and method for sensing an SER (Soft Error Rate) event, such as a strike by an alpha particle or cosmic ray in a silicon substrate, and more particularly pertains to such a detector circuit and method for detecting the floating voltage of a silicon well during a period of non-operation of the circuits fabricated in the silicon well.